


Safe In My Arms

by NightOwlQueen



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings (Movies), The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Canon Compliant, Casual Intimacy, Domesticity, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post-Scouring Of The Shire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 10:17:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17424008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOwlQueen/pseuds/NightOwlQueen
Summary: Sam and Frodo share a quiet moment after the war.





	Safe In My Arms

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the awesome Sam/Frodo discord I'm on.

Sam was tending to where he’d planted the Mallorn seed, given to him by Lady Galadriel, that would someday replace the much beloved Party Tree. Which had been so callously cut down by Saruman and his lackeys.

He was so engrossed in his task, and in his thoughts of all his other tasks to restore the greenery of The Shire, that he didn’t notice Frodo’s presence behind him until he spoke.

“Sam,” Frodo said softly.

Sam jumped a little at that and turned around to face him.

“Oh, hello Mr. Frodo! Sorry, I didn’t hear you coming, my mind’s a bit elsewhere,” he said somewhat sheepishly.

Frodo shook his head at that, “There’s no need to apologize Sam, I’m sorry I startled you,” He paused then asked, “How is your work going?”

“Well, as far as the garden goes rather well; we won’t know what effect the soil from Lady Galadriel will have on the trees I’ve planted or the rest of The Shire till spring rolls around. And Bag Ends almost all fixed up, as you already know.” Sam gave a rather forlorn sigh and looked back at where he’d planted the Mallorn seed.

“Wish I’d be to see it when it’s full grown, all silver and green; then golden in autumn. But, it won’t get that tall until my great-grandchildren’s time and I’ll be long gone by then.”

Frodo came up the left and stood beside him to look at where the only Mallon tree west of The Misty Mountains would eventually sprout, and putting his hand on Sam’s shoulder said, “You may not live to see it at its full height, but you’ll still get to see it grow and I’m sure it will be a most beautiful sapling.”

Sam turned his head towards him and smiled, “I know Mr. Frodo; better to appreciate what you _will_ have than to worry about what you _won’t._ And I’ll be here to make sure it grows healthy and strong.”

Still smiling he said what he’d been meaning to since Frodo had arrived, “If you don’t mind me asking, what did you come out here for? You and the others need help sorting through your things and putting them back where they belong?”

“Oh no,” Frodo said “Merry, Pippin, and I are taking a bit of a break, they went off for some fresh air a little while ago. Although I expect they’ll be back for food soon enough. I came out here to see _you_.”

A blush rose to Sam cheeks at that, but Frodo continued speaking, “It’s almost time for Lunch and I wanted to invite you inside with me.”

“Oh! It is around that time isn’t it? I nearly forgot I was so busy,” Sam said in mild dismay. “I’ll get right on it for you.”

“Actually Sam, I wanted to make it for us today,” Frodo said.

Sam stared a moment at this, as thoughts of how it would be improper for an employer to cook for their servants; and how strange it would be not to be the one cooking this time briefly flashed through his mind.

But, any protest he might have voiced died in his throat, because Frodo was smiling at him.

It was a bright, warm smile that came to him more rarely these days.

“Of course, Mr. Frodo, lead on then,” and Frodo did; while Sam followed close behind.

Once they were inside Bag End, which was still full of boxes to unpack and furniture to be moved, they quickly went to wash up. Then went to the kitchen, Sam sat on the left side of the table at Frodo behest.

“Well then, what would you like for lunch today? And please don’t say ‘Whatever you decide is fine’,” Frodo said in a light teasing tone, smiling at Sam.

Sam sat in thought for a moment; as he _had_ planned on eating whatever Frodo decided to make.

“…Well, you can’t go wrong with a good sandwich. Oh, and with some apple cider to drink!” He said.

“Alright then, and what kind of sandwich would you like?” Frodo asked.

“I’ll be fine with a good ol’ ham sandwich,” Sam replied, though in truth he didn’t want Frodo to have to make anything too elaborate for him.

“Hmm, I think I’ll have one too then” Frodo said. He fetched two plates from the cabinets; and begin setting out the cutting boards on the kitchen counter. Then he made his way through the kitchen and larder grabbing the bread, ham, cheese, and lettuce.

Once he had everything in order he quickly cut and put together everything he needed; not a few minutes later he had two very appetizing ham sandwiches made. He set one on Sam’s plate and the other on his own and set them both on the kitchen table.

Frodo was about to sit down when he suddenly bolted back up, “The cider! I nearly forgot!” and quickly fetched it and two mugs for them, before pouring some of it into the mugs.

“Unless something else has slipped my mind I think it’s safe for us to eat now,” Frodo said with amusement as he sat down at the head of the table.

“Thank you very much Mr. Frodo,” Sam said with a smile.

“You’re very welcome Sam,” Frodo said, returning his smile in kind.

As they settled in to eat their lunch Sam couldn’t help but noticed that Frodo’s was much thinner than his own. This set of thoughts of how Frodo ate less often and in smaller portions than he did before they left The Shire.

But, he quickly pushed those thoughts out of his mind. It was something he’d have to worry about later; he didn’t want to sour the quiet comfortable moment they were having.

Soon enough they were done with their food and then downed their cider. Frodo was about to reach for both their plates to be cleaned and put away when Sam gently put a hand on arm.

“Please, allow me to do the cleanup, if you don’t mind?” he asked. He still felt somewhat awkward being tended to by Frodo and wanted to help him in kind.

Frodo must have realized this as he sat back down without a fuss as Sam collected the plates and mugs. Sam took them to the sink and quickly washed, dried, and put them away.

Same came back to the table and stood beside Frodo; who seemed lost in thought. Frodo looked up at Sam, he was smiling again, but now it seemed a little more strained than before.

“Would you sit with me for a little while longer?” he asked.

“Of course, Mr. Frodo,” said Sam.

As soon as he’s sat down Frodo looked at him again and asked, “Would it be alright if I held your hand?” as soon as he had said the words Sam brought his left hand up onto the table. Frodo then gently took hold of it with his right.

He began to run slow gentle circles with his thumb on Sam’s hand when he spoke again, “About what you asked earlier, whether or not I needed help getting everything in order, …I would like your help after all Sam”. They locked eyes as Sam replied, “I’d be more than happy too.”

Then to Sam’s brief confusion Frodo let go of his hand. He was moving to Sam’s side of the table and sat down on his right. Then he took Sam’s left hand in his right again and leaned into his side. He placed his head on Sam’s shoulder; who then rested his own atop his.

“We don’t have to start working on it right now though. We can wait here until Mr. Merry and Mr. Pippin get back if you like,” Sam said in a gentle, warm voice.

Frodo smiled to himself, “I’d like that Sam”. And they stayed that way until Merry and Pippin returned.

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I spent way to much time googling what kind of lunches they would propably have in The Shire, so I settled on sandwiches.
> 
> Also the bit where Frodo realizes he forgot the cider was actually me cause I forgot I'd even mentioned it.
> 
> if I made any mistakes please tell me.


End file.
